1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to homogeneous stable and flowable aqueous mixtures which can be formulated, with water-insoluble substances, into stable and flowable dispersions, notably for plant/crop protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art that, when it is desired to maintain water-insoluble substances in dispersion in water, it is necessary to prepare relatively complex formulations which contain, especially, in addition to the water and the insoluble substance, a plurality of surface-active agents and a thickener.